1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a device for cooling central processing units and in particular to one which can effectively protect a central processing unit from overheating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fast development of information technologies enable computers to have enhanced effects and the central processing units are working faster than ever. The internal temperature of the computer also rises and may soon exceed the permitted working temperature. Therefore, in all personal computers, heat dissipation fans are mounted on the central processing unit for dissipating the heat inside the computer. However, such heat dissipation fans are only designed for cooling central processing units and cannot protect them from overheating.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for cooling central processing units which can protect them from overheating.